


виктор александрович никифоров

by SFARADSTANURIS (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anastasia AU, F/F, M/M, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je promets sur tous les astres que victor & yuri p. ne sont pas en couple dans cette fic, juste de la même famille
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SFARADSTANURIS
Summary: Saint-Pétersbourg, 1917. La révolution a condamné la famille impériale à un funeste destin. Mais dix ans après le drama, une rumeur circule dans les rues de la ville: le fils cadet aurait survécu à la révolution.





	1. Songe d'une nuit d'octobre

**Author's Note:**

> Attention: cette fiction n'est en aucun cas conforme à la réalité ! Rien de ce qui est présenté ici n'a de concordance historique. Les évènements ont été montés de toutes pièces pour la mise en place de l'histoire. Si vous chezchez à apprendre des choses sur la révolution russe, ce n'est malheureusement pas ma fiction qui vous les apportera. Aucun évènement mentionné ne s'est réellement passé [ainsi].
> 
> Disclaimer: comme il est d'usage de le faire, je déclare solennellement que les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire dont je me suis "inspirée" ne sont point à moi.
> 
> P.S: Le titre se traduit Viktor (Victor) Aleksandrovitch Nikiforov !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une grande fête se prépare au Palais d'Hiver en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du tsarévitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: cette fiction n'est en aucun cas conforme à la réalité ! Rien de ce qui est présenté ici n'a de concordance historique. Les évènements ont été montés de toutes pièces pour la mise en place de l'histoire. Si vous chezchez à apprendre des choses sur la révolution russe, ce n'est malheureusement pas ma fiction qui vous les apportera. Aucun évènement mentionné ne s'est réellement passé [ainsi].
> 
> Disclaimer: comme il est d'usage de le faire, je déclare solennellement que les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire dont je me suis "inspirée" ne sont point à moi.
> 
> P.S: Le titre se traduit Viktor (Victor) Aleksandrovitch Nikiforov !

«  _Vitya_  ! »

Il se retourna, et fit face à un petit enfant, à peine âgé de cinq années. Un sourire brillant s’étirait sur ses lèvres, et le plus âgé ne put qu’adopter le même sourire. Il ouvrit ses bras, une invitation silencieuse pour son cadet. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se rua dans ses bras, le renversant malgré son léger poids. Les deux rirent, sous l’œil tendre d’un vieil homme. Les enfants se relevèrent, et tous deux firent face à leur aîné.

« Bonjour à vous, Yuri. Ainsi qu’à vous, Grand-Duc Nikolai Plisetsky. »

Le jeune garçon s’inclina humblement, et Nikolai ne put qu’esquisser un sourire. _Si jeune et déjà si poli, tout l’inverse de son père_. Lorsqu’il se redressa, au bout de quelques secondes, le vieillard fit de même.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir, votre Altesse. J’eusse espérer que votre éducation se passe bien. Nous serions honorer de vous recevoir en tant que page. Mais son Altesse le Tsar est déjà mis au goût du jour, je n’en doute point. Si son Altesse désire passer son enfance à Moscou, Moscou l’accueillera à bras ouverts. 

\- Je vous remercie, mon oncle. Ce serait pour moi un immense honneur et un privilège que de parfaire mon éducation par vos soins. Et je suis persuadé que père ne saura refuser. »

Et avec un sourire timide, le jeune Grand-Prince quitta son oncle et son jeune cousin aux mains des domestiques, qui déjà les déshabillaient.

* * *

 Les couloirs lui paraissaient incroyablement longs et moroses, sans l’animation quotidienne qui rythmait la vie au palais. Tous les domestiques étaient attelés à faire briller la salle de bal, pour le bal de ce soir, qui célébrerait les douze ans du jeune garçon. C’était un certain 7 novembre 1917.

N’ayant nullement l’envie de retourner directement à ses appartements et à avoir à supporter son maître, il préféra déambuler dans les couloirs, susurrant une berceuse, que sa grand-mère lui avait apprise.

Finalement, la solitude le fit chanter juste un peu plus fort, et valser avec grâce dans les reflets dorés que le soleil lui présentait. Ses pas étaient légers sur le tapis en soie et sa voix était douce contre les murs. Cette agréable sensation de chaleur et de liberté le fit presque oublier sa condition, le replongeant dans une enfance libre, plutôt que l’enfance qu’il avait passé dans sa grande prison dorée. Parfois il s’imaginait danser dans les prés ensoleillés de la France provinciale, mais cette fois-ci, il était sur une plage chaude comme on les décrivait dans les livres. Il pouvait presque sentir le sel de la mer et le soleil lui brûler la peau. La Russie était soudainement très triste.

Ses arabesques furent brutalement interrompues, lorsqu’il sentit son corps se heurter à quelque chose. Ne faisant alors point face à ce qu’il venait de percuter, il se retourna et se trouva bien embarrassé lorsqu’il s’aperçut qu’il s’agissait d’un autre garçon. Il lui tendit précipitamment sa main, balbutiant des excuses sincères. Le jeune garçon par terre n’osa relever les yeux, et ne daigna prendre sa main pour se relever.

« Excusez-moi, votre Altesse, j’aurais dû regarder où j’allais. »

Avec une courbette de politesse, et après avoir replacé ses lunettes sur son nez, l’autre garçon continua son chemin dans le sens inverse à vive allure.

 _Quel drôle d’accent il avait !_ , se dit le jeune aristocrate avec une certaine excitation. _Il est très exotique. C’est un son doux à mes oreilles. Peut-être pourrais-je avoir l’occasion de m’entretenir avec lui, si père m’en donne l’autorisation. Il a l’air tout à fait charmant._

* * *

 Après sa rencontre opportune avec cet exotique étranger, le jeune héritier s’était enfin décidé à regagner ses appartements. Mais son pas était décidément lent. Il regardait ses pieds, avec lesquels il faisait de grandes enjambées, reliant les fleurs du tapis ensemble.

« Eh bien, qu’avons-nous donc là ! », rit une voix chaude, pleine de malice.

Le jeune Grand-Prince se retourna, pour tomber sur un charmant visage aux traits durs, encadré par de jolies boucles rousses. Derrière la jeune fille se tenait une courtisane, qui riait doucement derrière sa main. Elle avait la peau plus hâlée que sa supérieure, avec de longs cheveux de jais, qui faisaient ressortir adorablement ses yeux qui paraissaient presque violets dans la lumière divine qui encadrait le trio. Le jeune garçon lui donna un sourire chaud et franc, et la plus grande lui ébouriffa les cheveux, une dernière fois avant que le jeune ne devienne totalement inaccessible.

« Bien le bonjour, ma chère sœur. Et à vous aussi Sara. Vous vous promeniez ?

\- C’est exact, votre Altesse. Dame Mila a tenu à… se dégourdir les jambes avant le grand soir.

\- En fait, je te cherchais, révéla sa sœur. Je tenais à te dire au revoir en toute intimité.

\- Les couloirs ne sont pas exactement les plus intimes des endroits, se moqua le plus jeune. »

La jeune courtisane cacha à nouveau son rire derrière une main gantée, avant de regarder avec douceur sa dame. Ce n’était un secret pour personne au palais que ces deux demoiselles entretenaient une affaire, mais comme un secret, personne n’osait aborder le sujet. Mila n’avait point tenté de dissimuler le moins du monde cette relation. Elle parlait de cela comme une coutume qui venait de Paris, qui certes, n’était jamais contée dans les livres d’histoire, mais qui existait belle et bien. Mais un tel prétexte aurait été inutile : tout le monde craignait l’empereur de toutes les Russies, comme l’empereur aimait ses enfants à la folie.

Sara était une douce personne, aimante et attentive, pour canaliser sa grande sœur, certes chaleureuse, mais peut-être un brin trop aventureuse pour une personne de son rang. Lorsque Mila était avec son amante, le plus éclatant des sourires ne quittait jamais son visage et la plus chaude flamme embrassait ses yeux bleus. Le jeune garçon n’osait rêver meilleur bonheur pour sa sœur.

Sa sœur lui caressa les cheveux, avant de lui offrir son bras. Avec un petit rire, le plus jeune le prit, alors que Sara s’agrippait à l’autre. Le petit trio se dirigea alors vers les appartements royaux, discutant avec fièvre de sujets légers. C’était probablement un des derniers petits moments intimes que la jeune femme pourrait passer avec son frère cadet. Il partira probablement comme page chez leur oncle, tandis qu’elle serait marier à quelque grand noble russe. La fête allait être triste et morose ce soir.

* * *

 Les étoiles auraient pu pâlir de jalousie devant l’éclat des lumières cette nuit-là. Les carrosses se pressaient dans les rues pavées, les rues s’enflammaient de hennissements, venant couvrir le bruit du petit peuple, qui encore travaillait. Surplombant Saint-Pétersbourg, le palais royal apparaissait comme un berceau divin à tous. Quel décor exquis, dans cette nuit superbe.

À l’intérieur du palais, les domestiques se mouvaient frénétiquement dans les couloirs qui séparaient la cuisine et la salle de balle. Les nobles parlaient avec légèreté de sujets graves. Le Grand-Prince attendait avec nervosité derrière un grand rideau rouge.

« Comment te portes-tu, mon fils ?, lui demanda une voix vibrante, d’un ton rieur.

\- Je pourrais aller mieux, votre Altesse.

\- Vitya, oublie un instant ces formalités et vient enlacer ton vieux père une dernière fois avant ton départ chez ton oncle.

\- Cela veut-il dire que je vais vraiment chez mon oncle Nikolai ?, s’extasia le petit.

\- Absolument mon doux. »

Oubliant momentanément coutumes et usages, le garçonnet gloussa sous l’excitation et enlaça avec passion son père, qui répondit par un rire tendre, en passant une main sur le visage du petit garçon. Derrière eux, la salle devint muette, alors qu’un domestique annonçait son père. Avec un léger baiser sur son front, son père le quitta, pour aller rejoindre sa sœur aînée et sa mère sur son trône. Il prit une longue inspiration, avant de se tourner vers le rideau qui le séparait de toute la haute noblesse, comme de la petite. C’était sa nuit décisive.

« Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir son Altesse le Grand-Prince de toutes les Russies, fils de notre empereur, **Viktor Aleksandrovitch Nikiforov**  ! »

 


	2. La Révolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un grand-bal est donné dans le Palais d'Hiver en l'honneur des douze ans de l'héritier du trône et premier fils de l'empereur Alexandre III et de l'impératrice Hélèna Marievna. Alors que la fête bat son plein, les rues de Saint-pétersbourg s'enflamment, scellant à jamais la destinée des personnages.

La fanfare repris sa mélodie, alors que le grand rideau rouge s’ouvrit, pour laisser apercevoir un beau jeune homme, dans l’âge le plus tendre qui soit, scintillant dans son costume rose brodé d’or. Il affichait un sourire poli, les lèvres légèrement ouvertes, de sorte que chacun pouvait distinguer sa dentition. La salle garda le silence, émerveillée devant un tel spectacle. Jamais l’héritier n’avait affiché plus belle figure.

Il s’avança, les regards rivés sur sa personne, ne s’arrêtant qu’à hauteur des fauteuils. Comme le voulait l’usage, il était entre son père et sa mère, faisant face à la foule de courtisans. Il avait retenu son rôle, le piédestal devenait sa scène, la horde son public : il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, prenant soin de faire une salutation distinguée et lente de sa main droite. Il regarda sa mère, pour montrer qu’il était proche de toutes les mères de Russie, comment on le lui avait expliqué, puis s’inclina légèrement, en lançant prestement le bal. Son public l’applaudit, ravi du spectacle, puis l’agitation revint.

Les nobles discutaient avec entrain, autour d’une coupe de champagne ou d’un petit canapé raffiné, alors que les domestiques affichaient leur plus poli sourire en les réservant ou en disposant de nouvelles entrées dans les plats en argent. La fête était un sublime mélange de couleurs, rose, bleu, vert !, dans la profondeur du dorée de la salle. Viktor n’avait jamais pu assister à un bal officiel, aussi prit-il le temps d’admirer le bruit et de goûter les couleurs qui émoustillaient ses sens. Il était comblé.

Il aperçut Mila et Sara, discutant avec plaisir avec un jeune noble – certainement français, au vu des magnifiques broderies qu’il affichait et qui étaient propres aux plus grands couturiers de France –, son oncle Nikolai, qui parlementait avec son propre père, son fils collé à la jambe. Malgré la bonne humeur qui régnait en bas, il préféra rester sur la petite estrade, en compagnie de sa mère et de ses grands-parents. Tous les deux assis, sa mère regardait silencieusement le bal se déroulait, un tendre sourire berçant ses traits, alors qu’elle caressait le dos de la main de son fils. Elle paraissait calme, comme si elle était enfin en paix, après la terrible malade qui l’avait troublé il y a quelques semaines de cela. Une telle vision de sa mère fini de réchauffer le cœur de Viktor.

À côté d’eux, les parents de l’empereur discutaient à voix basse, tous les deux affichant un petit sourire malicieux. De nature quelle que peu curieuse, le jeune héritier se leva de son fauteuil pour aller interrompre ses aïeuls. Non-surpris de ce geste, les deux aînés s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre, et la vieille dame accueillit son petit-fils dans ses bras. Personne ne s’intéressant à eux, Viktor fit fi des usages, et s’installa sur les genoux de sa tendre grand-mère. Il sentit sa main se poser document sur son bassin, et il s’installa contre elle, comme lorsqu’ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre d’amis, lorsqu’ils venaient passer leurs vacances à Saint-Pétersbourg, et qu’ils lui racontaient toutes les légendes et aventures de Paris.

« De quoi parliez-vous avec tant de malice, Grand-Maman ?, demanda le petit, sans une once de sarcasme, mais avec curiosité et naïveté.

\- Nous parlions de Paris, mon Vitya, lui répondit aussitôt sa grand-mère.

\- Oh ? Et que raconte Paris ?

\- Elle raconte qu’elle adorerait rencontrer le Grand-Prince de Russie, lui dévoila avec un franc sourire le vieil homme à côté du duo.

\- **_Vraiment_**  ?!, s’extasia le concerné. Mais est-ce là possible ? Je dois partir chez mon oncle parfaire mon éducation dans peu de temps. »

L’air peiné du garçon arracha une moue triste au vieil homme, alors que sa femme caressa avec douceur la joue de leur petit-fils.

« Mes fils sont au courant de notre projet, et tous deux sont d’accord pour te laisser partir à Paris. Il paraît que ton français est excellent !

\- Oh, quelle magnifique nouvelle !, s’exclama l’enfant, sautant des genoux protecteurs de sa grand-mère pour enlacer ses deux aînés, qui retournèrent avec joie l’embrassade. »

Le trio resta silencieux quelques temps, se regardant mutuellement avec joie et tendresse. Son grand-père brisa finalement le silence, en poussant une exclamation qui fit sursauter les deux autres. Sa voix grave avait le don de surprendre. Le vieil homme fit quémander un valet, et lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille. Le jeune valet acquiesça, et partit aussitôt. Le silence retomba, et persista jusqu’au retour du jeune domestique. Il tendit une jolie boîte en bois polie, fermée avec un petit loquet d’or, sur lequel étaient gravées de jolies arabesques. Sur le haut de la boîte, on pouvait lire « _Rose Adler_  », écrit d’une superbe calligraphie.  L’homme remercia le domestique, puis le congédia, retournant son attention sur Viktor. Il tendit à son tour la boîte au jeune garçon, avec un franc sourire aux lèvres. Sa femme regarda avec autant de curiosité que le jeune garçon en face d’elle la boîte, tandis que son mari pressait son petit-fils de l’ouvrir. Le jeune garçon ne se fit point prier, et ouvrit la petite boîte avec le plus grand soin. Une superbe étoffe de soie rouge ornée la boîte, et cachait le contenu. Avec délicatesse et une touche de lenteur, Viktor écarta la soie, pour découvrir son cadeau. Ses yeux s’illuminèrent, alors qu’il sortait avec le plus divin des soins, une petite boîte dorée, où avaient été peints de colorés personnages, visiblement en train de danser, et habillés d’habits plus beaux les uns que les autres. On aurait presque pu comparer le bal peint à celui qui se déroulait derrière l’enfant. Il tourna la petite boîte dans ses mains, sa grand-mère l’ayant préalablement débarrassé de la boîte en fer peu de temps avant.

« Quelle somptueuse boîte grand-père, je l’aime tellement ! Elle est parfaite ! »

Son grand-père rit, et sortit de la boîte posée sur les genoux de sa femme, un pendentif représentant une étoile à six branches en or, suspendu au bout d’une chaînette en or. Il intima à l’enfant d’approcher, et lorsqu’il fut assez proche, passa le collier autour de son cou fin. Le Grand-Prince prit le pendentif entre ses doigts et le fit gentiment tourné. Il remarqua alors une gravure, finement écrite.

« Pour que même lorsque tu seras à Moscou, notre chanson nous unisse , lut l’enfant à voix haute, son grand-père répétant chaque mot en même temps, une tonalité plus basse. »

Les yeux de l’enfant se parsemèrent d’étoiles, ne quittant plus le pendentif des yeux.

« C’est magnifique, Grand-Papa. L’émotion me fait perdre mes mots… 

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon doux Vitya, répondit mielleusement son aïeul. »

Avec une caresse sur ses cheveux, son grand-père prit le pendentif entre ses propres doigts, et leva la main du petit qui tenait la boîte. Il introduit le pendentif dans une mince fente, à peine perceptible, et la petite boîte s’ouvrit aussitôt, laissant apercevoir un couple, richement habillés et se regardant avec amour. Le garçon enleva le collier de son cou, et la main sur celle de son grand-père, tourna le pendentif dans la vente. Alors s’éleva une douce mélodie, sur laquelle les danseurs de la boîte à musique dansaient.

« Cette chanson nous unit, loin du froid de Novembre…, commença à chanter le plus vieux, au rythme de la berceuse.

\- Je t’aimerais toute ma vie, loin du froid de Décembre, l’accompagnèrent alors les deux autres. »

La douce berceuse leur arracha un petit rire et même une petite larme. Le petit-fils manquerait peut-être plus aux grands-parents, que les grands-parents ne manqueront au petit-fils.

* * *

 Les cuisines étaient plus animées que jamais à cause du douzième anniversaire du petit héritier. Son père donnait des ordres pressés aux garçons de cuisine, alors que sa mère orchestrait avec méthode les allés et venus des serviteurs. Lui ne faisait rien, n’étant présent que par bonne mesure. Assis dans un coin de la grande cuisine, le garçon, la tête retenue uniquement par sa main et non par la volonté à présent, maugréait des mots dans sa langue natal, sous le regard amusé d’une des jeunes femmes de cuisine.

« Eh bien Yuri, tu as l’air de t’ennuyait. Propose donc ton aide, je suis sûre que maman pourrait te trouver quelque chose à faire, lui conseilla une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, coupés courts et aux traits terriblement similaires aux siens.

\- Mais je veux jouer dans les jardins, Mari !, pestiféra son jeune frère. »

Sa sœur lui répondit par un sourire moqueur, et s’en retourna à sa propre tâche. Après quelques minutes, il accepta son terrible sort, et le fait qu’il ne pourra point sortir dehors, et se faufila hors des cuisines. S’il ne pouvait déambuler dehors, alors il souhaitait au moins pouvoir déambuler dehors.

À peine avait-il mis un pied dehors, que la chaleur de la fête l’enivra. Les éclats de rire et la musique effrénée parvenaient jusqu’aux couloirs des domestiques. S’oubliant momentanément, Yuri suivit avec envie le bruit enivrant qui provenait de la grande salle. Il réussit à échapper aux autres domestiques avec habilité, et se fraya un chemin tout en douceur jusqu’au cœur de la fête.

Il observa le bal de loin, caché derrière une colonne de marbre dorée. Le jeune étranger ne put s’empêcher de se s’extasier devant tant de richesse et de beauté. Les colonnes de marbres, installées symétriquement et à intervalles régulières, le grand lustre de cristal qui rayonnait dans la lumière des bougies et qui reflétait les milles et uns couleurs de tous ces grandes personnes, les énormes fenêtres qui laissaient apercevoir la nuit noire berçait d’étoiles et la grande cour du devant, le parterre lustré qui renvoyait l’image des courtisans comme un miroir, la grande peinture représentant une scène biblique au plafond... Tout ceci avait le goût d’un rêve pour Yuri, qui n’avait encore jamais eu accès à cette magnifique salle, ni même à autant de dorures et de richesses.

Il observa tour à tour les différentes personnes présentes, reconnaissant quelques visages familiers, comme la gentille Sara, qui tenait discrètement la main de sa dame dans la sienne et qui parlait calmement avec son frère, petit page du palais, l’empereur lui-même, discutant avec diverses personnes, et l’impératrice, ayant quitté son trône de velours pour venir s’amuser avec d’autres nobles dames. Le garçon n’avait jamais aperçu la famille royale, si ce n’est à travers diverses peintures, et s’ébahit devant leur beauté, drapés de leurs beaux costumes, soigneusement cousu et pensé avec génie.

Son regard dévia jusqu’à tomber sur la silhouette fine du petit héritier. Il était de dos, et le domestique ne put voir que ses magnifiques cheveux d’argent, qu’il avait hérité de son père, attachés dans un chignon serré et dans lequel on avait mis de petites fleurs artificiels, peintes en or et son costume scintillant. Puis le garçon se tourna à moitié, et Yuri put distinguer son profil, son nez dessiné par les anges, ses yeux bleus en amandes, ses fines lèvres roses sur lesquelles se trouvait un sourire charmant. Yuri rougit lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il fixait intensément le petit prince, ayant alors oublié tout le rester de la salle. C’était comme si l’aura de ce jeune homme l’attirée, comme le soleil attirait les tournesols, comme les peintures le montraient.

Le souvenir de cette jolie figure dansant avec grâce dans le couloir lui revint en mémoire, et il sourit malgré lui. Ce serait mentir, que de dire qu’il n’avait pas céder à la tentation de regarder le petit spectacle plus tôt. Il en vint même à prier pouvoir rester un peu et le voir danser à nouveau. Mais une main sur son épaule le ramena bien vite à la réalité.

« Que fais-tu ici Yuri ? Tu sais bien que tu ne peux venir ici ! »

La voix n’était pas dure, tout au contraire, elle était douce et inquiète. Il devina vite qu’il s’agissait de Yuuko, une autre jeune japonaise, dont la famille avait fui en Russie avec la sienne. C’était, selon tous les domestiques du palais, une jolie jeune fille, toujours pétillante et prête à aider. Elle affichait constamment un rayonnant sourire, et participer à la bonne humeur ambiante. Yuri était heureux – et fier – de la compter parmi ses amis, quoiqu’il n’en ait que peu.

La jeune femme, à peine plus âgée que lui, de quelques années seulement, fronça des sourcils, mais se détendit bien vite et lui sourit malicieusement.

« Retourne donc en cuisine, je te couvrirais. Mais uniquement pour cette fois ! »

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son ami, elle se pencha, afin de regarder ce que son ami fixait si intensément.

« Son Altesse t’intéresse-t-elle ?, demanda-t-elle, sans arrière-pensée.

\- Absolument pas !, se défendit prestement le plus jeune. Enfin, pas en particulier. Je regardais leurs habits. Ils sont magnifiques.

\- N’est-ce pas, répondit son amie avec un sourire complice. Ah ! que je meure si mes rêves ne sont pas pleines de ces magnifiques dorures ! Mais ne nous attardons pas plus. Ta mère va finir par remarquer ton absence, tu devrais retourner en cuisine. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras à nouveau t’éclipser un peu plus tard dans la soirée. »

Et à contrecœur, Yuri suivit le conseil avisé de sa bonne amie, retournant avec peine à ces cuisines si tristes et fades.

* * *

 Saint-Pétersbourg susurrait, Saint-Pétersbourg était en ébullition. Les esprits s’échauffaient, s’excitaient. Les rues, normalement silencieuses et vides, étaient en vie et plus bruyantes que jamais. Pendant que la haute noblesse festoyait, le bas peuple s’attelait à révolutionner cette société inégalitaire. L’évènement entier avait été planifié par un groupe d’intellectuels idéalistes, prêts à tout bouleverser et à briser la hiérarchie en place. Si février avait laissé place aux tensions, octobre allait les balayer, avec les Nikiforov. Si la guerre avait anéanti les hommes, elle n’avait pas anéanti l’espoir.

Les masses se passaient à la chaîne les armes, de différentes natures et de différentes carrures. Les magasins fermaient leurs portes, les théâtres arrêtaient de jouer, les travailleurs de travailler. Tout se jouait en cette douce nuit, qui allait devenir une nuit plus célèbre que toutes les autres.

Les quelques soldats déployés dans les nuits cette nuit-là furent abattu, sauf s’ils juraient fidélité au soulèvement. Peu furent contre, beaucoup joignirent leurs armes à celles des révolutionnaires.

Les ponts furent pris rapidement, de même que les rues, routes et autres. La masse révolutionnaire se mouvait avec rapidité dans les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg, regardant avec mépris leur cible : le palais d’Hiver.

Minuit n’avait pas encore sonné, que déjà les troupes ne se trouvés plus qu’à quelques mètres es portes du palais, ouvertes pour laisser libres accès au peuple à la patinoire se trouvant dans les jardins. Peut-être que cette triviale action fut fatale, cette nuit-là. Peut-être que même la fougue et la force du peuple n’aurait su pénétrer dans le palais. Mais les dés étaient lancés. Aucun retour en arrière n’était possible.

Avec le soutien de l’armée, et de quelques domestiques, l’armée rouge se fraya facilement un chemin jusque dans le palais. La musique ne parvint pas à calmer les esprits, la douce odeur de nourriture n’apaisa point la horde. Et bientôt, la musique s’arrêta, laissant un petit garde crier une alarme : « Les bolcheviks sont là ! », avant d’être pourfendu par une baïonnette. L’exaltation fit place à la terreur, l’ordre au désordre, alors que l’armée rouge tirait dans la foule de noble attroupée dans la salle de balle, soudainement trop petite pour tous ces corps étendus.

* * *

 «  _Cours, Vitya_  ! »

Viktor n’osa se retourner pour regarder son grand-père. Son instinct guidait ses pas et le conduisit jusqu’à ses appartement, au troisième étage du château. Pendant leur course folle, ils purent entendre les cris, les supplications, des hommes et des femmes criant, soit d’exaltation, soit de terreur. Le jeune aristocrate ne put prier tant il était effaré. Il serait avec force sa chère petite boîte à musique. La peur de mourir lui glaçait l’esprit, plus encore que celle d’avoir perdu un proche.

Haletants, le trio se barricada dans la chambre de Viktor, illuminé par le feu de la révolution qui incendiait tout Saint-Pétersbourg. Ils n’eurent le temps de reprendre leur souffle, qu’un poing lourd frappa sur la porte, accompagné d’une commande : « Ouvrez la porte ! ». Ils n’obéirent point, préférant user de plus de meubles encore pour barricader un peu plus longtemps la porte. Ils savaient qu’elle cèderait à un moment, mais peut-être les révolutionnaires se lasseraient avant et ils pourront tenter une fuite par cette même porte. Mais ils n’avaient point l’air de vouloir abandonner, continuant à tonner contre la porte de bois ornée.

« Vos Majestés ! Par ici ! Fuyez par le quartier des domestiques, leur intima une petite voix. »

Les aristocrates se retournent, et Viktor reconnu le jeune domestique qu’il avait heurté plus tôt ce matin. Le jeune étranger leur tendait avec confiance une main, pendant que l’autre soutenait une petite porte qui menait à un passage secret dans le mur. Sans hésitation, le plus jeune se précipita vers le passage et accepta la main de l’étranger. Ses grands-parents le suivirent, alors que le domestique allait retourner dans le passage.

« Ma boîte !, s’exclama alors Viktor, ne sentant plus la présence de l’objet sur lui.

\- Nous n’avons pas le temps ! Fermez la porte, jeune homme, je vous en prie, supplia le père de l‘empereur. »

Les coups firent céder la porte, et Yuri s’exécuta, fermant la petite porte, sans qu’il n’ait pu s’engouffrer dans le passage lui-même.

« Où sont-ils ?, tonna un des révolutionnaire. »

Devant le silence du garçon, l’homme claqua sa langue et asséna un brutal coup de crosse à la tête du garçon, qui sombra dans l’inconscience, tombant près de la boîte à musique du Grand-Prince.

* * *

 Les quais de la gare de Saint-Pétersbourg étaient en pleine agitation, tous fuyant la violence de la révolution pour rejoindre une Europe plus calme. Dans la masse compacte qu’était le peuple, le trio d’aristocrates jouait de coudes afin de se frayer un chemin, pour sauter dans le train, qui n’allait tarder à partir. L’homme sauta le premier à l’arrière du train, entraînant avec lui sa femme. Mais l‘enfant, plus lent et plus petit, peina à suivre le rythme du train, alors que déjà celui-ci se mettait en marche.

« Plus vite, Vitya, plus vite, le pressa sa grand-mère. »

L’enfant utilisa ses dernières forces pour courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes endoloris le lui permettaient. Il tendit sa main vers celle de son grand-père, mais le destin voulu qu’alors même où elles allèrent se toucher, l’enfant trébucha avec violence du quai, tombant sur les rails de la gare, n’esquissant plus un geste.

L'aînée pleura à chaudes larmes, alors que son mari priait le ciel et appelait son petit-fils. Mais rien ne fit, et le train s’éloigna, laissant l’enfant abandonné sur les rails.

La plus belle des nuit, était devenue la plus sanglante des nuit, en quelques secondes à peine. Tragique destin qu’avait prévu Raspoutine sur les Nikiforov, avant d’être assassiné. Le sorcier avait prononcé sa malédiction, et la Russie s’enflammait pour la mener à bien.


End file.
